Kamen Oneshots
by ShaylaE
Summary: If you enjoy KuroKoneko Kamen's stories, enjoy some fan made stories.
1. Cover Your Virtue

**Disclaimer: All of the Books are owned by Kurokoneko Kamen, sadly I can only add this idea in one shot form.**

 **Title:** Cover Your Virtue

 **Book Origins:** Incubus Chocolatier

 **Pairing:** Mina S./ Michael

 **Rating: T, maybe M?**

After coming to her senses, Mina Savant decided her Father's dishonest business ethic and his more than enough shady dealings needed to stop. With Michael's help she learned as quickly as she could about the business world, and Mr. Savant's Board of Directors. Holding shares of her own, she worked her way in further and bought the other shareholders out, becoming the CEO of La Boulangerie Savant. But what did she do in the time she had off?

"Are you certain we should be doing this Mina?" Michael asked nervously.

"Oh, it'll be fine… Just hold on a little longer."

"But we're not even married. This could be counted as a sin, and I would worry so much if this taints you, in God's eyes." He said as he prepared to walk towards her.

"I said don't move! You don't want to disappoint me," Mina pouted. "Do you?"

" I worry for your virtue my love. This is not something that should be done, unless we are joined in God's eyes." With rage slowly creeping into his eyes, Michael looked over her shoulder and said, "And certainly not in front of another that has no right nor claim to what I am only blessed to see."

"But this is something normal for couples, and besides they're just watching and doing what they do best." Mina tried to appease him.

"Excuse me sir but can you stop fidgeting?" One of the men asked.

"You should rethink your choices in life young man. Gazing upon the flesh of another woman besides your wife is a sin by the name of adultery."

"He's just painting! It's a class. If you don't leave them alone Michael, I swear you will not be giving me a foot rub tonight."

Michael paused, and then proceeded to try to cover a bit more of Mina with his powerful body. "Do not swear love, it is most unbecoming of you."

Yes, Michael may not agree with it, but he will do what Mina ask, even if it is sitting through an art class and acting as a nude model and partial shield to his and her modesty. Or what's left of it anyway.


	2. Ode to the Knight

**Title:** Ode To the Knight

 **Book:** Vampire Druid

 **Pairing:** Vlad T./ Kendra K.

 **Rating: T**

Entry 1

She came again today. It is always the same.

She walks in wearing her Battle Nun uniform.

She scans the club.

Our eyes meet.

For a moment, only a moment, she changes.

Does she remember me?

Does she remember the times before we were parted?

No.

Her eyes harden.

We begin.

The usual introduction and speech.

My witty retort.

The club patrons move to the far sides.

Then we dance.

An ancient dance of power.

Dominance.

The dance of Two Wills.

Maybe one day, we can begin a new dance.

The dance of understanding.

Until then, I am content.

Anytime is precious.

Even if it is to cause harm.

But I shall never harm her.

I shall only cherish her.

My beautiful Knight.

I live only in the Light of the Knight.


	3. Family Time

**Title:** Family Time

 **Book:** Incubus Chocolatier, after Issy and Tristan got married.

 **Pairing:** Lilith/Samael, Tristan/Issy

 **Rating: T**

"So this is really happening?" Tristan asked Issy. "Yup! This is gonna be so fun!"

Today was a special day. Tristan and Issy, with a bit of help from Ambrose, were preparing for the arrival of two very special guest.

"It's your birthday dear, and it's gonna be the best day ever!" Issy said as they finished cleaning their home's living room, the door rang. Issy went to answer it, with Tristan shortly behind her.

"My baby boy, Happy Birthday!" As she embraced her son, Lilith could only think of the joy and happiness. She finally gets to bring the best chocolate in the world to her son, in person, on his birthday.

"Greetings Isodele. Much appreciated. This brings much joy to my love, and therefore, I am grateful that you arranged this." Samael said as he walked into the living room behind Issy.

"No problem. We're all family, and we love Tristan, so we might as well celebrate together."

"Yes. There is truth in the words you speak."

Sitting in kitchen, Tristan was showing Lilith some of the technology on the Surface.

"And this machine allows the speedy cooking of all matters of food placed within it?"

"Yah. Microwaves are super handy when you wanna eat, but not really take the time to cook."

"Oh, so many new things. Samael, we must bring one of these back with us." Lilith said as Samael and Issy sat at the kitchen isle, watching the two people they love.

"It shall be done." Issy just giggled at the scene before her.

"Mother?"

"Yes Tristan?"

"I have something for you, stay here please."

As Tristan walked upstair, Lilith sat next to Samael and Issy.

"Oh, thank you Isodele. This time with Tristan is my favorite time of all." Then she grabbed ahold of Samael. "Well, besides my time with Samael." A slight smirk could be seen briefly on his face.

"It's no problem. Family time is the best time. But, can you close your eyes?"

"But, why would I do that dear."

"Just do it. Trust me. It's a surprise."

As Lilith closed her eyes, Tristan slowly walked up behind her, and placed a rectangular box in front of her.

"You can open your eyes and look down." Tristan said as he came to stand beside Issy.

"What is this?"

"Just open it."

Slowly opening the box, Lilith revealed a small portrait of herself standing next to Samael in full royal attire, with Tristan in between them in an attire suited to a Prince of Hell, as he held a regally dressed Issy, with the background of Samael and Lilith castle in Camelot.

"Oh, this is beautiful." She looked at him. "But, why are you giving this to me?"

Tristan smiled.

"Well. Today isn't just my birthday. It's also Mother's Day." Lilith still looked a little puzzled, along with Samael. So, Tristan continued.

"Today it is common for people on the surface to show their respect, appreciation, and love for the one they call Mother." Lilith's face started to understand the meaning of the moment, but Tristan continued.

"What I'm trying to say is… I love you mom, and Happy Mother's Day."

That did it. The dam broke, and Lilith held her son close as she cried. Ever so often you could hear her say her love and thanks to her little boy. Issy could be found crying on Samael's shoulder, as Samael looked upon the scene with appreciation, and if you looked close enough love within his eyes.

In between sobs, Issy could be heard telling Samael.

"Just wait until Father's Day Sammy. You're next."

A slight smile could clearly be seen upon Samael's face as he pat Issy's head, and thought, Yes. This is what he fights Lucifer for. His Family Time. "Lilith, do not forget to give him his birthday present."

"Is it a Dragon!?" Issy just wants a baby dragon. She thinks it will be cute to have in the shop.

"No." Samael is not gonna let that happen.

"You're right dear." She look Tristan dead in the eye. "How do you feel about being a big brother again?"

Tristan's shock turned into glee, but it was Issy who reacted first, with an ear splitting squeal, that unfortunately Samael had full force of.

Yeah, Family Time just got a new addition.


	4. Class of Love

**Title:** Class of Love

 **Book:** After Highlander Hellcat

 **Pairings:** Issy/Tristan, Sasha/Garth, Vivien/Levi, Leslie/Danny

 **Rating: T**

"Alright Gentlemen. Welcome to Tristan's Day of Love Class. I'm Tristan and I will be your mentor for the day. Can anyone in here tell me why you're here today? Danny Boy, your hand is up."

"It's because we barely know what to do with our girlfriends for Valentine's Day."

"Spot on! You all will learn the generic way to your ladies' heart, and then you shall modify it to make it special for her."

"Sasha likes candy, can't I just get her more candy?"

"On most days Garth I would say yes, but NO! It is the Day of Love! Given you must show her how special she is everyday, but today is when we drive it into OTHER men, that this one MINE! YOU STAY AWAY!"

"YES! No one shall gaze upon my Queen of the Sea! I shall toss them IF they even try."

"Mr. Levi, I think it's more figurative, and Mr. Tristan means show it by buying and displaying your affections…."

"Danny Boy, thank you for your observation and interpretation of my lesson. Allow me to add on to that. Do what Danny says, but beat the shit out of the men who want to test the boundaries."

"I can do that."

"I already started doing that."

"Oh dear…"

"What a great lesson, now get out of my truck and put your lessons to use."

"But, I don't think I learned anything."

"Get out there Danny Boy! Just follow Levi and Garth, they know what to do."

A small whimper could be heard as Danny was dragged away by the two demons, and Tristan smiled fondly at his Proteges of Love.

 **After Valentine's Day**

"OKIE DOKIE LADIES! We have gathered here today, to discuss what our men did for us yesterday. I wanna start. So Tristan took me to Build-a-Bear. I made a chocolate teddy and it has a heart on it's chest and blue/gold eyes. His name is Trust, he is 6ft tall, and sits in mine and Tristan's bedroom."

"That's nothing. Garfield made me a Giant Candy Kitty, and he tried to make me a candy lab set. It didn't turn out so well, but I love it anyways."

"Danny took me to the aquarium, I've never been before. And he gave me some chocolate hearts…"

"Well. Levi took me cliff diving, then we liberated a pod of dolphins from SeaWorld. We finished the night with dinner in a secluded underwater cave. Bet that."

A chuckle sounded from the door.

"Derek and I went to the remains of the Village of my time as Cinna, and we redid our original vows. Nothing beats a century old love. My man didn't need no help from Tristan. He already got it."

"Wait. What do you mean 'help from Tristan'. When did this happen?"

"Issy dear, Tristan gave ya'll men help on what to do this year. The boys invited Derek too, but he already had his plans."

It was at that moment that everyone realized, that Tristan Savant is the smoothest of the smooth and he needed to be thanked for the awesome days they had.

"My baby is smooth." Issy giggled.


End file.
